memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Clock
Definitions This description is a little vague, and the title is as well. It should be revised to expand the definition to the general idea of a Time-Piece and then cite the VOY reference as additional info instead of relying on it as the sole reference. Could also include a note about Soran's pocket watch from Generations. Logan 5 16:33, 25 Jul 2005 (UTC) And Samuel Clemens' pocket watch from . Zsingaya ''Talk'' 11:04, 24 Sep 2005 (UTC) Also, didn't Chakotay replicate a pocket watch for Janeway, during ? Zsingaya ''Talk'' 11:04, 24 Sep 2005 (UTC) Here's another... at one point in DS9, Ben Sisko makes an elaborate clock, using lots of dials and twiddly bits. Does anyone remember this episode? Zsingaya ''Talk'' 11:05, 24 Sep 2005 (UTC) I am the only one to find it strange, to say the least, that this device from the delta quadrant uses "our" digits ?? --Rami 09:38, 26 March 2006 (UTC) :Very true. Sisko built a clock in which was seen in later episodes. -- Excelsior 09:40, 26 March 2006 (UTC) :Perhaps the universe of Doctor Who leaked into the universe of Star Trek, and the TARDIS's telepathic field took over :P 09:40, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :Or maybe this race has the same number system.-- 08:40, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Time-piece This is just a clock, no need for a separate article. Kennelly (talk) 15:02, November 3, 2016 (UTC) :Support. Tom (talk) 19:11, November 3, 2016 (UTC) :: This decision wasn't researched. A clock and a watch are both timepieces, by definition. A proper merge should have placed clock and watch onto the timepiece page, rather than dividing the definition of timepiece and favoring clock over watch. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 16:01, January 17, 2017 (UTC) Incomplete Chronometer is just a fancy way to say clock. Even the wikipedia link on this page points to a disambiguation page where "clock" is the most relevant choice to correspond to what we are attempting to accomplish with that link. For sure two examples where they just swapped "chronometer" for "watch/clock" is old metaphors: "Check your chronometer..." ( ) and "We can clean their chronometers." ( ). Then in : "Nineteenth century, mechanical movement. It's a replica of the chronometer worn by Captain Cray...", when Chakotay hands Janeway a pocket watch. And in it was stated that "The good news is that we were right about the computer's chronometer. There's a security program to prevent tampering, but it looks now like it was disabled and a new program put in its place.", and Picard acknowledged with "Someone has reset the clock." The rest are in reference: * ** My chronometer's running backwards... * ** Exact chronometer readings... ** What was the chronometer reading...? / 5:30 in that time zone, maybe a little after. ** Notice the chronometers... ** Chronometers moving forward again... ** Do you have the chronometer reading... * ** Ship's chronometers registered a matter of only a few seconds. * ** Even the ship's chronometers have stopped. * ** Ship's chronometers are also running backward. * ** The ship's chronometer... ** We could always check the computer's chronometer... ** I reset the computer's chronometer... ** I should re-align the ship's clock with Starbase 410's subspace signal to adjust for the time distortion. * ** Time base confirms our chronometers are off by seventeen point four days. * ** My internal chronometer indicates you have been gone for exactly one minute, fifteen seconds. * ** My memory record does not indicate a pause or disruption during that time period. My internal chronometer and the ship's computer are both perfectly synchronized. ** It would appear that I am not capable of perceiving time any differently than my internal chronometer. / Well why don't you turn it off? Data, people do not have internal chronometers. Why don't you see what happens if you turn yours off. * ** My internal chronometer... ** I can't find anything wrong with your internal time base. / I will compare my autonomic logs with the ship's chronometer. * ** Internal chronometers show it's 0600 on deck nine and 0605 on deck thirteen. * ** According to the ship's chronometer, by twenty two seconds. So I'm not sure what the intended difference is between ship's chronometer, or Data's internal chronometer, or whathaveya, but they all seem to mean the same thing...a device that tells time. "Clues" even suggests this when Data used ship's clock and ship's chronometer interchangeably.. --Alan (talk) 14:13, January 9, 2019 (UTC) :I checked the definition of "chronometer" at Free Dictionary. It would seem as both clock and chronometer tell time, it is also important to note that accuracy is vital to the chronometer's functioning. It is a requirement. So, whereas a clock can tell time inaccurately, a chronometer can not.--Memphis77 (talk) 15:29, January 9, 2019 (UTC) Well, like I tried to point out, they've blurred that distinction a number of times, and Sulu's reference of "5:30 in that time zone, maybe a little after." hardly seems like accuracy is in their definition of time consulting. --Alan (talk) 15:32, January 9, 2019 (UTC)